Someone to Love Forever
by Buffy the Vampslayer
Summary: Karriana and Brennan had to move to La Push after a bad accident happened to their mother. After that night, it seems that nothing will be the same ever again. And Karri learns that soon enough when she meets Kim's Boyfriend and his friends.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Some more stories are coming up. I decided to make this one because it might give me some ideas on my other one that I'm working on. And also, making another PJO fanfic. Working on that one right now. I hope you enjoy this! This is my FIRST Twilight fanfic. This story will be mostly in my OC's POV. Sometimes, I'll switch the POV. :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I only own my characters and plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Someone to Love Forever.**

_Prologue: New Beginnings. _

I was putting the glasses in the sink when I heard a shrill shriek coming from upstairs. I dropped the dishes, causing to break them, and rushed upstairs. Brennan was at my heals.

"What was that?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know! It sounded like mom!" I answered, climbing the last step. I entered moms room and gasped. Mom was leaning against the bed. Her skin white as a ghost. She looked at us. Then, the scariest thing happened. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. "MOM!" I shrieked, running over to her. Brennan was behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in panic mode.

"I don't know! She just collapsed!" I screamed, feeling her pulse to make sure she was still alive. I felt her pulse, but it was slow. She was still alive. She could still make it. "Quick! Call the ambulance! Hurry!" I ordered, trying to lift mom up. Brennan nodded his head and headed down stairs in a rush. I heard him grab the phone and talk to someone. "Please be ok. Please be ok…" I muttered to her, but more to myself.

Brennan was at the door in a few minutes, huffing and puffing. "The ambulance should be here shortly. They said to put her on the bed." He told me, eyes wide with fear. I nodded my head and he helped me put her on the bed. Brennan whipped his head with his hands. "Come on. We better go downstairs and wait for the ambulance to come," He suggested, rubbing his temple.

"We _can't _just leave her up here by herself!" I objected, giving him a death glare.

Brennan just sighed. "We can't make her feel better by staying up here. For all she knows, we could be gone!" He exclaimed.

I thrusted my arms into the air. "What kind of son are _you? _Leaving your mother up here to fate! Would she leave _you _alone up here if this happened to _you? _I know for sure that _I _wouldn't!" I screamed, glaring at him.

He sighed again. "I guess your right…" He murmured, coming over to stand beside me.

"I _know _I'm right…" I growled, towering over mom. "She'll be ok. She'll be ok…" I kept muttering to myself over and over again. I wasn't going to believe that she was going to die. Not just yet. "Maybe we should call our aunt and let her know that…" I trailled off. Brennan nodded his head.

"I'll call Aunt Merideth," He murmured, walking back down the stairs to call her.

I looked at mom with sadness in my eyes. "Please don't die on me," I whispered, tears excaping my eyes. I could hear Brennan talking to Aunt Merideth on the downstairs phone. I decided that I had to walk downstairs to talk to her. So I kissed moms forehead and walked downstairs. I stood beside Brennan. He looked at me through his bangs.

"Aunt Merideth wants to talk to you…" He murmured to me, handing me the phone before I could protest. I sighed and put the phone to my ear as he walked up the stairs to moms room.

"Karriana. Are you alright?" She exclaimed into the phone. "I heard what happened. Is Josey ok?" She asked, voice trembling with fear.

"I'm fine Aunt Meri," I soothed, then sighed. "She doesn't look to good. She's pale as a ghost. She's cold. Very cold." I whispered, playing with the locket she gave me when I was six.

"If something happens… You know you can always stay with me," She informed me with concern in her voice.

I smiled. Aunt Merideth would do anything for us. "Thanks Auntie. We'll take you up on that offer… I think we'll need it…" I said sadly. I was beginning to think that mom was going to die.

"Don't give up hope Kari. Your mother is strong. She still has a ways to go," Aunt Merideth soothed, but didn't seem to assured herself. I looked up the stairs and saw Brennan looking down at me with a sad face. I sighed.

"Do you want us to start packing our bags?" I asked casually.

"If you think you have to…" Aunt Merideth sighed. Then, I heard someone talking to her.

"Who is that moma?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Karriana." Was Aunt Merideth's answer. I heard someone beam at the other end, then I knew who it was. Kim Conwheller.

"Can I talk to her? I haven't talked to her in ages!" I heard Kim squeal.

"Be careful with her hun. Her mom isn't in the best state…" And I heard the phone being shuffled in the background.

"Karriana! Are you alright?" I heard Kim's voice asked with worry. I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. But its mom you should be worried about. Not me…" I sighed into the phone.

I heard Kim gasped. "Is she ok? What happened?" She was asking a million questions. I laughed light-heartedly.

"Slow down Kim," I giggled slightly. Then, my sadness came back as soon as it was gone. "She-" I started but got interrupted by some loud sirens.

"Kari?" I heard Kim ask.

"I'll have to call you guys back. The ambulance is here to pick mom up. Talk to you later," I breathed into the phone before hanging up. I raced to the door and flung it open.

"Where is your mother?" One of the ambulance guys asked as two of the others got out the ambulance bed.

"Up here!" I exclaimed before quickly walking up the stairs to where we had mom kept. When we entered the room, Brennan looked up with his eyes wide.

"Don't worry son. She'll be fine," The one that talked to me first told him in a soothing voice, but didn't look too assured. I watched as the other guys holsted her into the ambulance bed and haul her off to the ambulance. My eyes teared up as Brennan came to stand beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly as we followed thm out the door. I had the feeling that my mother wouldn't be ok. That I was going to loose what mattered most about me, besides my brother.

* * *

**AN: **Here we go. I hoped you liked it. I had this idea in my head for a while. I just never got around to uploading it onto FF. Well, Review! If you have any suggestions, let me know! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

**AN: **I'm on a role! Normally, I get writers block pretty badly, but this one seems to be working with me! WHOOT! Thank the gods! I wanna thank everyone that reviewed/alerted. Thank you a ton! It brought a lot more motivation!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, just my characters and plot.

* * *

**Someone to Love Forever**

_Chapter 1: Moving In._

I looked out the window of the plane. We were flying all the way to La Push from California. It's been a day before moms death, and it put a big hole in my heart. I haven't spoken much since that unfaithful day. I think Brennan was getting worried about me. I used to _always _talk. Having to watch my mother die… It was a scary thing. I might never be the same again.

There was a loud shriek and it took me a while to realize that the plane was landing in the airport. I looked over at Brennan who gave me a light-hearted smile. "Well… We're here," He informed me and I rolled my eyes. I new we were here, I wasn't _that _stupid. He gave me a knowing look. "We're going home. To our new home…" He murmured, lost in thought. I huffed at that idea. As much as I loved Kim and her mom, I didn't want to move here. I wanted my mom to still be alive. To breath in that California air again. To hear my mother laugh, or screaming at us to stop fighting. I wasn't going to like it here. I could already tell.

Brennan grabbed his and my carry on bags before leading the way out of the plane. He handed me my green flowered bag. "Are you the Mckinnens?" A guy with red hair asked, looking at us from his clipboard.

"Yes." Brennan answered for both of us, like normal. The guy nodded to us and handed us our suitcases. My phone vibrated and I dug it out of my pocket. I looked at it. It was from Kim. I flipped my phone open.

**Kim: We're in the parking lot. We're driving a purple minivan, pretty hard to miss. **

**Me: Ok. Thanks Kimmy.**

I flipped the phone shut and Brennan looked down at me. "Well?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"They're in the parking lot. Driving a purple minivan…" I murmured quietly. He smiled. Obviously happy that I finally talked today. We picked up our suitcases. I followed him to the parking lot, and started looking for a purple minivan.

We looked around for a couple minutes before finally seeing them. Kim was waving frantically out of her door and I rolled my eyes. "She looks drunk," I commented and Brennan tried to hold back a laugh. Kim squealed and hopped out of the car, tearing for us. A tall, muscular looking guy with a weird tattoo stood out of the other side, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kim squealed. "Karri! You're here! Your finally here!" She was bouncing up and down and grabbed me into a massive bear hug.

"I'm here too you know," Brennan mock-pouted. Kim giggled and let me go. She walked over to Brennan and pulled him into a hug. When Kim let go, Brennan nodded his head over to the guy that was standing by the minivan, "Who's that?" He asked.

Kim's eyes brightened. "Oh! That's my boyfriend! Come! Meet him, you'll have to anyways since we're driving you home," She giggled, and walked over to the van, me and Brennan following. When we got here, the guy nodded his head. "Guys, this is Jared Mahan. Jared, these are my cousins, Brennan and Karriana Mckinnen," She introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled, shaking our hand. His hand was hot, like he was sick or something. "Kim's told me a lot about you," He nodded his head my way. "Glad to finally meet you all."

"Where's Aunt Merideth?" Brennan asked curiously. I was wondering the same thing, but I didn't mind meeting one of Kim's friends.

"Oh. She had to do something before we left. A meeting," Kim answered, waving her hand. Jared opened the trunk of the minivan.

"Let me get the bags for you," He offered, grabbing my bags before I could protest.

"Thanks," I murmured quietly. Kim looked at me with concern, before looking at Brennan. She whispered something to him and Brennan whispered something back. Her face softened.

"We'll have to talk later," Kim told me, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

We got into the vehicle and drove off to Merideth's. Jared and Brennan got along fine, talking about wolves and the tribal stuff they have down here. I didn't remember any of it, so I wasn't much use in that conversation. "So! Somebody's going to need to go shopping with me on Fridays. I already have two other people coming. Karriana can come too!" Kim sing-songed and I play gagged.

"Goody goody!" I mock sang sarcastically, and Kim made a face in the mirror.

"You don't like shopping?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh no. I _love _shopping. I'm just not a fan to do it every day. And plus, I have no money," I said, pulling out my empty pockets.

"You need a job?" Jared asked, cocking his head in my direction.

"Yeah," I admitted, and Brennan nodded his head.

"I bet you two can work at the shop on the res. My parents run it," Jared answered with a small smile. Heh. He was trying to be nice. Something rarely anyone does for us.

"Sure. Thanks Jared," Brennan replied.

"Karri. There's some more guys that I want you to meet. Emily would like to meet you too," Kim told me, getting out of the car. I got out of the car and slammed it shut.

I shrugged. "Sure," I decided and Brennan looked at me with a shocked expression. When mom died I just stayed in the house, didn't do anything much. This must've shocked him.

Kim squealed for the hundredth time today. "Yay! The guys will _adore _you!" She squealed. Jared nodded his head in agreement.

"They will," He replied. We walked into the house and heard a loud bark from upstairs.

"Shuddup Rocky!" Kim shouted upstairs and the barking immidetely stopped. Kim looked at me and shrugged. "We have a dog. You'll meet him. Now, to your rooms!"

I dragged my suitcase up the stairs and slung my carryon bag over my shoulder. I felt something tug on my suitcase and I looked over to see Jared grab it. "I'll carry it for you. If you want," He offered and I nodded my head gratefully.

"Here's Brennan's room," Kim showed him and he automatically went inside. "Here's our room," Kim explained, and opened a door to a light green room with darker green polka dots. I looked around, putting my bag on her bed. "Aunt Merideth's gunna buy another bed for you," She explained. "She's at the store shopping for a bed right now."

I kept on looking around the room. "I love the green. So pretty," I commented. Green was my favorite color. I was going to paint my room green before moms accident. I winced in memory of seeing her on the ground, pale as a ghost. I winced again. Kim looked at me with worry, looking at Jared. She gave him a look and he walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I answered shakily. I wasn't ready to talk about it. Not yet. She looked at me with concern.

"If you sure…" She murmured and I nodded my head. She walked over to a drawer. "This is yours…" She told me. "You get half the closet too."

"Thanks Kim. For everything. You're a great cousin," I told her sincerely. She smiled at me.

"Put your things up. I want you to meet the guys. I'm sure they'll love you," She commented and walked out of the room. Leaving me alone. It was great to finally get some alone time. I walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, laying back. It was just too overwhelming. I wanted to be back in California. I wanted mom to be alive. I wanted my old friends, not to make new friends. I wanted my old home, not a new home, not a new room. Just my old life.

I sighed before standing up and putting my stuff away. After I was done with that I walked downstairs. Kim, Brennan and Jared were waiting for me downstairs. Kim looked at me sadly before opening the door. We all headed out to the van and she drove out of the driveway.

It was time to meet some new friends.

My life wasn't ever going to be the same again.

* * *

**AN: **There ya have it, chapter 1! It took a while to make it, I worked ALL day on it. But it turned out great. Next chapter Karriana meets her soul mate. 3 


	3. Chapter 2: Imprint

**AN: **Ello. Welcome to Chapter 2! I've been getting a lot of ideas for this one, and I have writers block for the other one. What will happen is that I'll get writers block for this one, and have ideas for the other one. That ALWAYS happens to me. Like, ALWAYS, which is why I need more then _one _story to work on. So, yeah. Enjoy! I wanna thank my reviewers.

**Marie Hughes: **Thanks! It's always awesome to know that someone enjoys my stories! :3 I hope you enjoy this one, and the last one that I had up. Hehe.

**Angel2u: **Yeah. I had the idea for a while, and wrote it down on a piece of paper, but never typed it up and posted it on FF. I considered making Leah for Brennan, but I decided against it for a couple reasons you'll find out later in the story.

* * *

**Someone to Love Forever**

_Chapter 2: Imprint_

Kim parked outside of a house. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Kim knocked on the door, "You know, you can just walk-" Jared was saying but stopped when a girl with a scar on her face opened the door. She smiled when she saw us.

"You must be Karriana and Brennan. Welcome. Make yourselves comfortable," She inquired. "The guys are out and about. Make yourself at home until it's quiet," She chuckled, looking at Jared. "You should go find them." She suggested, he nodded and left. Emily looked at us with a smile. "Want a muffin?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Please," Brennan inquired and headed for the table that the muffins were at. I chuckled and shook my head. He'd eat anything that didn't eat him first. True story.

I veered my way to the living room, Emily close behind me. "So. You just move here?" She asked, looking at me skeptically.

I nodded my head. "I'm living with Kim," I smiled. Emily smiled back.

"You'll love it here. It's different then California, but it's a perfect place to live," She informed me with a smile. When she said that the screen door opened and another tall tanned muscular Indian looking guy walked inside. He came in straight for Emily and gave her a kiss.

"Who's this?" He asked, nodding his head and me and Brennan.

"This is Karriana and Brennan Mckinnen. Kim's cousins," She informed him. She turned to us. "Karriana, Brennan, this is Sam Uley. He's my husband," She smiled as she introduced us.

"Please call me Karri. Karriana is too long," I suggested as I shook Sam's hand. It was blistering hot. _What is with the guys here? _I asked myself.

He shook Brennan's hand also. "Nice to meet you," He smiled. "The guys should be here shortly." He informed everyone, and walked into the kitchen. Probably to eat, if he was anything like my brother.

Kim bounced over to me. "Karri, this is Rachel Black. She's one of the guys girlfriends and brother," She introduced and Rachel waved her hand in greeting.

"Hi. Karri, right?" She asked and I nodded my head. She turned to Brennan, "Your Brennan?" She asked, and he nodded his head, taking another bite of his muffin. She giggled, like she was used to that. "If your wondering who my boyfriend is, his name is Paul Merez," She answered my unspoken question.

"Ooohh. Ok. Who's all the guys?" I asked curiously.

"Well. You'll meet them when they come in," Kim explained. "It's easier. But There's Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Deman, Dominic and Leah." She said the names, and counted them on her hands to make sure she was right. "Of 'course my Jared," She added with a smile.

"And their all coming here?" I asked, surprised that this little cabin could fit so many people.

Rachel laughed. "I was just as surprised as you were Karri," She laughed. "Their always over. No surprise. You'll be coming over here a lot," She informed me with another laugh. I laughed along with her, not really believing they'd accept me over here all the time. Sensing what I was thinking, she began to protest, "Don't worry. A friend of Kim's is _always _aloud over. So, what grade you in?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I'm - uhmmm - A junior," I murmured, looking at her. Kim squealed.

"I know! We'll have so _much _fun! I've always wanted you in the same school as me!" She squeaked and I laughed.

"Only, we don't have a lot of classes together," I inquired with a light chuckle.

Kim laughed. "Your taking Biology, right? That's one class we might have. You also have Spanish 1. I have that class too. We have some classes together. Maybe." She said hopefully. Once she said that, the door flew open again and several voices were heard from outside. Some more muscular looking guys came inside, all which were very cute if you wanted a honest comment. They all headed toward the kitchen, all accept Jared and one guy who veered into the living room. Jared and Kim gave each other a hug and kissed, and the other guy and Rachel copied them. I guess that must've been Paul.

"Who's this?" The guy - Paul - asked, cocking his head at me. All the guys looked over the counter top and I blushed, hiding my face.

"Karriana Mckinnen, Kim's cousin. Over there is Brennan," Jared answered, pointing his finger in the kitchen were Brennan was meeting the other guys. "Karri, that's Paul Merez. Watch out for his pigheadedness," Jared teased and Paul snorted.

"Your much to talk, googlybear," He teased and Jared glared at him.

"Enough boys," Sam ordered, and they dropped it at once. Sam walked in with the rest of the crew. "Guys, this is Karriana Mckinnens-"

"Karri. Just call me Karri," I interrupted with a small smile.

A tall guy with black hair and black eyes grinned at me and walked over, offering for me to shake his hand. I took it hesitantly. "Hello. Jacob Black is the name," He said in a husky voice. "Nice to meet you."

Another guy walked up to me. "I'm Demen Revera." He also held out his hand. I took it, and his hand was blistering hot. _What is it with the guys around here? _I thought to myself. I smiled at him. More and more guys started walking up to me and they were all hot. The last one that needed to introduce themselves walked up and when his eyes locked with mine he had a dumbfounded look. Like he finally found earth and wasn't about to let go. He shook his head and smiled.

"Hi. Embry Call," He introduced with a charming smile, holding out his hand. I blushed and took it. The guy named Jacob - I think - grinned from ear to ear, looking at Embry. Embry looked at him and cuffed his head.

Embry was muscular built - without looking like he was on steroids. He had dark brown hair, and brown eyes to match. He had a tattoo of two wolves fighting each other, like the rest of the guys had. Needless to say he was cute. He smiled at me, and someone coughed. He looked over at Seth and glared, who just shrugged. Last, but simply not least, a girl walked up to me. She had long messed up black hair that went down her shoulders. "Ignore them," She sneered, "Hi. I'm Leah Clearwater. Obviously, I'm Seth's big sister," She added, holding out her hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook it, which was blistering hot also. Is everyone so _hot _at La Push? I questioned myself.

"Nice to meet you all," Brennan commented, stuffing his face with muffins. I shook my head at him and he looked at me. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," I teased, "But your already fat as it is. Are you sure you wanna over do it?" I asked in a teasing tone. He glared at me before throwing something at me. I ducked, and it hit Paul in the head.

"Sorry dude," Brennan apologized and Paul just nodded his head.

"So, Karri, Are you up for shopping with Rache, Emi, and me tomorrow?" Kim asked and I thought about it for a minute. "I'll pay for your outfits," She added.

"No. You don't have to do that," I protested, and the guys laughed.

"She will anyways," Rachel informed me with a smile. I groaned.

"Don't worry. I'm getting my parents to let you work at the shop," Jared inquired me. "So, if it makes you feel any better, you can pay her back later." He shrugged, and Kim slapped him. He didn't seem fazed.

"You will _not _pay me back - and that is final," She hissed and I shrugged.

"If she's anything like Bella she will," Jacob required and everybody turned their head to him. "What? She acts a lot like her you know," He commented with a smile. "That's not a bad thing, By the way,"

"I would hope not," I heard someone mutter, and turned around to see Embry looking at me. I cocked my head at him and he smiled.

"Bella's a good friend of mine, if your confused," Jacob added with a wry smile.

"Ooohhhh…" I mused. I was a little confused about that.

There was casual conversations going along the room. Someone's phone went off and I heard Kim talking on the phone. She muttered ok into the phone and shut it off. "Mom wants us back now. So, we better head back. And besides, we have school tomorrow," Kim reminded me; of which I didn't want to be reminded of.

"Great." I muttered, and heard a few laughs.

"What school are you going to?" Jacob asked, looking at me. Man, he was asking a lot of questions.

"La Push," I shrugged, and he beamed. Embry punched him in the side.

"What grade you in?" Embry asked, cocking his head.

"I'm a Junior," I answered with a faint smile. He smiled back, his smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Me too! Maybe we'll have some classes together," He beamed happily. I had to smile at his ethusiasm.

"I am too," Quil and Jacob piped up and laughed. I shook my head. Guys will be guys.

"Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked, looking at everyone. They all nodded there heads.

"Graduated," Rachel informed me.

"Me too. But we still can shop tomorrow," Emily reminded me, with a wink. I laughed. I had a feeling I was going to like it here.

* * *

**AN: **There ya have it! I'm starting to love this story. I've never gotten this far on a book. xD Happiness. Review please! Tell me what you think

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 3: New School, New people

**AN: **I wanna thank all the reviewers that reviewed, and all the author and story alerts. Thank you _so _much! I'm so glad you liked the story so well that you have to follow it or me. You guys make me proud to be writing this story! If you like PJO, read that story _please_?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, I only own my characters.

* * *

**Someone to Love Forever**

_Chapter 3: New School, New people._

I was woken up from my peaceful slumber by a loud blaring of Kim's alarm clock. I groaned, turning over on my other side. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Kim loaming over me. "Time for school!" She sang in a high pitched voice. I groaned and buried myself deeper into my covers. "Come on Karri. Wakey, wakey!" She chimed enthusiastically, throwing the covers off of me.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, retrieving my covers and nestling deeper into my bed.

"Come on. Don't make me bring out the cold water," She threatened me.

"You wouldn't," I gasped, sitting straight up. In her hands she held a water sprayer. My eyes went wide. "I'm up! I'm up!" I gulped, throwing the covers off.

"That's what I thought," Kim sneered playfully. She tossed the sprayer over on her bed. I gave her a weird look and she shrugged. "I use it to help brush my hair," She explained, and I nodded my head. "And now that you're here, I can use it as a threaten weapon to wake you up," She giggled and I groaned.

"I have _nothing _good to wear!" I complained, running my fingers through my hair. "I couldn't bring anything because they were practically all short sleeves or were sleeveless…" I added, with a groan.

"You can wear this outfit today until we go shopping. You'll have to buy a week worth of clothes," She told me, throwing some torn skinny jeans and a purple tank top with hearts around it at me. I snatched it up. "You'll have to buy some shoes too… Good thing you have me!" Kim chimed, and I laughed.

"Your _not _going to buy me everything!" I declared, glaring at her. She just shrugged. "_not…_" I growled.

"Ok. Ok. Only until you get a job," Kim stated, and I rolled my eyes. "Get changed, we'll have some breakfast and then leave for school," She told me with a smile. I smiled back. She walked out of the room so that I could get changed into my outfit. I decided to wear my tennis shoes that I brought. I couldn't bring anything. My suitcase couldn't hold very many shoes, and I couldn't carry a lot in my carry-on bag. When I got changed, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I pulled out my favorite ribbon and tied my hair up in it.

When I looked in the mirror to see if I was presentable for my first day at La Push High, I walked down the stairs to the living room. Kim looked up at me from eating her eggs and bacon and gave me a thumbs up, "Cute." She mumbled through egg. I laughed at her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I heard the voice of Aunt Merideth ask, looking at me expectantly.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry," I shrugged, looking at Brennan. He looked at me worriedly, like he always does. He whispered something in Aunt Merideth's ear and she nodded her head slowly.

"Ready to go?" Kim asked, packing her backpack with her things. I nodded my head and so did Brennan. I'll be ready as I ever will be. Brennan was probably more then ready. He was the basketball - football player, always getting the attention from everyone and was popular back at home. Then there's me. I was the quiet, shy girl unless you got to really know me. Kim put a hand on my shoulder, "You'll be great," She told me earnestly. Then she looked at Brennan, "You're a Senior… Right?" She asked, gathering her thoughts. Brennan nodded his head.

"Yepp. I'll have some classes with you then," He smiled. He was wearing his football jersey and his ripped jeans. There was a twist. He was wearing his football bracelet that mom had gotten him two years ago. He never wore any jewelry, and I guess he felt the need to wear his bracelet. I've always worn my locket that she gave me. One side had my dad, the other side my mom.

"Let's go then," Kim acknowledged, walking out of the house. Brennan looked at me and smiled before following Kim out of the house. I sighed deeply.

"You'll be fine my dear," Aunt Merideth told me earnestly, smiling. I shook my head.

"I don't know what to think anymore," I replied sheepishly with a frown. "Everything's changing so fast…"

Aunt Merideth gave me a knowing smile. "Just act yourself. You'll be fine, and I'm sure you'll be watched over. You'll make great friends Give La Push High a chance," She told me, and I nodded my gratitude. I walked out of the house to find Kim and Brennan waiting for me in the car. I sat in one of the middle seats of the car.

"I'll show you guys to the office. I can show Brennan around, but you'll be on your own Karriana," Kim told me with a frown. "I can't show you around, but I'll show you to your first period." She smiled at me. "But then your on your own. You'll be paired up with someone, most likely." She grinned.

We drove in silence until we came to a small school. I guessed this had to be La Push, considering this was the La Push area. I looked at Kim who just made a finger motion to follow her. I shrugged, following her into the school. Brennan was walking beside Kim, and they were talking in hushed tones. I raised my eyebrow at them, but said nothing. We entered the school and stairs automatically laid on us. I felt intimidated of all the attention I was getting. As we walked down the halls, I caught the eye of Embry, Quil and Jacob. I smiled and waved. They waved back, and Embry kept staring at me. I blushed, but couldn't force myself to look away. It was like there was a string pulling me toward him. _I have to keep following Kim… _I thought in my brain, and forced my self to look away.

"Here it is!" Kim chimed as we made it to the office. We walked inside and a lady was standing behind the counter.

"Hello there Kim. Who's this?" She asked, pointing to Brennan and I.

"These are my cousins, Brennan and Karriana Mckinnen. They've came to enroll in our school," Kim answered in a rush.

The lady looked at us and smiled. "Welcome to La Push High. I'm Mrs. Rowe. You need a schedule, I presume?" She asked us and we both nodded our heads. "Ok then. What grade are you in?" She asked, pointing at Brennan.

"I'm a senior. Karri is a Junior," He answered politely.

Mrs. Rowe smiled. "Should've guessed. Let me see here," She rummages through some papers. "Ah! Here we go! Karriana and Brennan Mckinnen. Here's your schedules'!" She slurred, handing Brennan and I our schedules. "Now Kimberly, will you show them to there first period?" She asked, but another voice answered before Kim could.

"I'll show Karri around," A husky familiar voice sounded. I whipped around to see Embry standing in the doorway of the office with a smug smile on his face.

Mrs. Rowe gapped at him. "How'd you get there?" She asked with a steely glare.

"I've always been here Mrs. Rowe," He answered honestly with a charming smile. I shook my head. Was Embry trying to get expelled?

"Well… Since you are both Juniors, I guess it would be easier then Miss Conwheller here to show her," Mrs. Rowe mused. She clapped her hands together, "Very well. Embry, you will be her partner for the day. Now, get to class. All of you," She suddenly snapped and we took it as our cue to leave the office.

Embry laughed. "Ignore her. She has some… Mood swings," He chuckled, and Kim slapped him.

"I know your trying to impress Karri, but we should show them around the school," She teased him. "Come on Brennan, let's go to class," She purred and Brennan laughed.

"As you wish, my lady," He said in a teasing tone. Kim glared at him, "And you know it!" She announced dramatically, pulling Brennan along with her. He looked over his shoulder and mouthed, _Help me! _

I laughed. "And I have to live with those two." I shook my head in bewilderment. I turned to face Embry who was staring at me intently. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked hesitantly, instantly rubbing my thumb on my face.

Embry blinked, finally coming out of his daydream state, "No! Sorry, it's just that your so beautiful," He admitted, blushing. I could feel my cheeks getting hot from embarrassment. "So, what's your first period?" He asked, trying to seize the tension.

I looked at my schedule. "Geometry," I groaned. I _hated _math. It was my _worst _subject. Besides History. I was pretty bad at that too.

"Hey! That's my next period too!" He beamed, and was grinning from ear to ear. I had to smile at his enthusiasm. We walked to our next period class, and talked about random stuff. We learnt that we also have 2, 4, 5 and 7 period together, so that's almost every class. Except for 3 and 6 period.

"It's nice of you to finally join us Mr. Call…" A voice sneered. I looked forward to see a old women sitting behind a computer desk, looking at Embry with a steely glare.

"Sorry Miss Cowman, but I was showing Karriana around," He apologized, gesturing toward my direction. I gave him a small glare for putting me in the spotlight. He shrugged and pushed me forward. I smiled and waved a tiny wave.

"So, you're the new student?" Miss Cowman asked, putting her finger to her chin.

I nodded my head meekly. "I-I'm Karriana Mckinnen…" I stammered, looking anywhere but her. "I-I just m-moved here from C-California…" I added shakily, giving Embry another glare. He shrugged.

"Welcome. I assume Mr. Call was showing you around," She hissed and I nodded my head slowly. "Ok. Your dismissed Embry. Head to your seat," She growled and Embry quickly did as he was told, his friends whispering stuff at him on the way to his seat. "Miss Mckinnen, why dontchu sit beside Mr. Beakman over there. Mr. Beakman, wave your hand so she knows who you are," She barked, and a blonde guy raised his hand. I quickly went to sit in the seat beside him, earning stairs as I went. I sat down quickly.

"Hi. I'm James Beakman," The guy explained with a smile. "And you are?" He asked, even though he knew my name. She said it in front of the class a while ago.

I glanced over at Embry who looked like he was about to combust. I looked away abruptly and smiled at James. "I'm Karriana Mckinnen." I answered sheepishly.

James smiled. "Pretty name. A great fit for a pretty girl," He told me in a sweet voice and I blushed. Again, I wasn't used to the attention I was getting, and I was getting a lot of it unfortunately.

"Thank you…?" I said with a smile. James smiled back at me, his aqua blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Hi! I'm Missy Chipmouth!" A girl with an even tan and blonde hair chirped. I looked at her with a smile.

"Hi," I smiled. I was meeting a lot of people already, and school hadn't really started. I was beginning to think I was going to like this school.

* * *

**AN: **There ya have it! Sorry, but I thought that was the _puuuuuuurfect _place to stop it. I hoped you liked it. I'm not updating until I get 3 reviews. _Please _review so I know I'm not posting this story up for nothing. I accept Constrictive Criticism! If that gets you to review. Pleeeease, please, pleeeeease review! I wanna know how you like it!

~Buffy 


	5. Chapter 4: Shopping Spree

**AN:** I promised that when I got three reviews that I would update, and I always keep my promises. I hope you all like this chappy! I want to apologize to the people who are reading my PJO story, I have writers block at the moment for it. It's being written on paper, so it's not forgotten, but I don't really know when it will be up. Just have patience my dears and it will be up. Just not promising when. I want to shout out some good news, well, for me anyways. I'm getting my permit soon! I can't wait, and I already have a car!3 I wanna thank everyone who reviewed:

**DestineeBlack: **Thanks for reviewing. Your review made me smile. I hope you enjoy this chappy!3

**Angel2u: **Even tho it wasn't much of a review, it still made me smile, knowing that you reviewed just to see me update. I'm touched, really. Enjoy this chappy!

**Screammoutloud: **Thank you _so _much for reviewing! Haha, I know! Embry Call is my _favorite _werewolf! I hope you enjoy this chappy, and sorry that it's taking me so long to update my PJO story. Writer's block, ya know?

* * *

**Someone to Love Forever.**

_Chapter 4: Shopping Spree._

I didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside I couldn't wait to go shopping with my favorite cousins and my soon-to-be new friends. This is the first thing that I've done in weeks. I promised myself that I would change while I was here, and I wasn't going to miss out on anything unless I seriously hated it. I know mom wouldn't want me to grope and complain just because she's gone. A tear trickled down my face and I wiped it away quickly before anyone saw. It was just so overwhelming these past days. So different with her gone now.

I shook my head. I couldn't lose it. Not here. Not now. As I gathered my books, something tapped my shoulder. Whipping around, I saw James standing behind - well, not in front of me. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but to smile back. "Karri. I was wondering if - well - you would want to go out with me sometime?" He asked boldly, fiddling with his fingers, a look of hope on his face.

My face had shock plastered on it. I wasn't expecting something like this, if not at all, so soon. He looked at me Longley, expecting an answer. I swallowed. "Sure," I answered, not wanting to let him down.

His face lit up, "Great! How about today after school?" He asked, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I promised Kim that I'd go shopping with her and some of her friends after school," I apologized.

As soon as I said it his face dropped. "That's cool," I could hear the disappointment in his voice, and I immediately regretted what I said. Before I could speak, he put his hand out, "Maybe some other time then?" He asked with a wink. I blushed and watched him walk out of the classroom.

I heard a husky laugh and whipped around to see Jacob and Embry standing there. Jacob had an amused grin on his face, but Embry didn't look too happy. In fact, he looked kind of jealous. I shook my head, ignoring that possibility. "Someone's got it going on!" Jake exclaimed dramatically.

I gasped and slapped him. He didn't seemed fazed by it, "Jacob Black!" I scolded.

"What? I'm just expressing the truth!" Jake exclaimed, exasperated. I rolled my eyes, "Why else would you be asked out on your first day of school?" He questioned. He was having fun with this, I can tell.

"Maybe because I'm just naturally cute," I responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, because that's what it is," I heard another voice, which belonged to Quil. I rolled my eyes, and looked away to hide my blush.

"We'd better get to lunch. You _know _how Kim is," I gathered my books, which got snagged by Embry before I could do anything about it. "Hey!" I protested and he just grinned.

"I'm carrying them weither you like it or not!" He proclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled and followed the guys out of the classroom. We walked to some lockers and Embry opened up his. I guess what he was going to do, "Embry! You don't have to let me use your locker!" I exclaimed, but he put the books inside the locker, despite my spoken protest.

"No, I have to." He responded, making me blush. I was doing that a lot today, and I didn't like it.

I followed the boys to the cafeteria. We walked over to the table Kim and the boys were sitting at with our lunches. I sat beside Kim and opened my milk carton. "I heard that you got asked out today," Kim squealed, and I glared at Jacob. He shrugged and went to eating his lunch.

"Uhhh. Yeah, kinda," I agreed with a shrug.

"By who!" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes, "James Beakman," I answered, rolling my eyes at Kim's enthusiasm. "But he asked me out for tonight, and I turned him down," I told her.

Kim's eyes went wide, "What? Why?" She asked me in a serious tone. I laughed at her.

"Don't you remember? We were supposed to go shopping with Rachel and Emily today," I reminded her with a roll of my eyes. Realization hit her face.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, making Jared laugh. I rolled my eyes at her.

"And besides, I don't want a date, yet." I told her, "I'm just getting settled. Maybe when I've been here for a week. We'll see," I shrugged.

She nodded her head in understanding. "My parents said you can work in our store," Jared spoke up.

My eyes shimmered, "Really?" I asked. It would be nice to have a job. And god knows that I need one right now. "Wow. Thanks Jared," I smiled at him.

"No problem. It's the least I can do," He replied with a smile of his own.

Kim looked at me, "There's a dance coming up. A girl's choice dance. Do you want to go to that?" She asked me, blinking.

I thought about it. Then, I shook my head, "I wouldn't know who to ask," I answered honestly.

"There's always James." She told me. I nodded my head, knowing that he liked me now.

"Maybe," I mused. Looking over at Embry, who's face held a frown. "I'll think about it," I decided, looking back at Kim who gave me a knowing look.

"We'll talk after school," She told me with a grin. I sighed, knowing full well that this wouldn't be good. Then, I remembered something.

"Where's Brennan?" I asked curiously.

Kim laughed, "He's already talking to the popular people," She told me earnestly, which didn't surprise me. "He's over there with the other senior football players," She nodded her head to a group of boys. "Some Juniors too. Mostly Seniors. They don't take lightly to younger kids," She rolled her eyes. I looked over and saw Brennan. I also saw James, who looked at me and waved. I blushed and turned to Kim. "See. You have _someone _to ask," She teased me. I rolled my eyes.

It was time to get to class, so we threw our stuff away. "What class do you have?" Kim asked me.

I dug into my pocket to pull out my folded up schedule. I peered at it. "Biology," I told her.

She squealed, "That's my next class too!" She exclaimed happily. We walked to biology together, talking about nothing but random stuff and what we were doing after school.

School was finally over. Smiling to myself, I grabbed my Biology book. Embry walked over to me with a smile, "I'll take that," He mused and took the book before I could protest. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bonfire tomorrow." He asked me shyly.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What's it about?" I asked curiously. I had the weird feeling that he was asking me out on a date.

"Our tribe leaders tell stories about the past, like wolves and the Cold Ones, and it's also like a cookout." He told me.

I thought about it for a minute. I wouldn't mind getting to know their culture a little better. Finally, I shrugged, "Sure," I agreed to come. His grin grew wider.

"Ok! I'll drive you to Sam and Emily's after school tomorrow!" He grinned. I was about to take my book from him, but he pulled back, "Putting it in my locker. Go meet with Kim before she freaks," He told me and I laughed. We said goodbye and I walked over to where Kim was standing.

Kim squealed as we walked out of the school and to her van, "I can't _wait_!" She exclaimed, and I looked around for Brennan.

"Where's Bren?" I asked, looking at Kim.

"The boys are taking him over to Emily's and Sam's house," She answered with a sigh. Then, her face brightened. "We're supposed to meet Rachel and Emily at the mall. Come on!" She exclaimed giddily. I rolled my eyes. I hopped into the passenger seat, and Kim hopped into the drivers seat. We put our seatbelts on and drove to the mall, talking a mile a minute. This was going to be fun.

**Embry's POV**

I watched as Karriana walked over to Kim. I growled to myself, walking over to my locker to put her book in there with the rest of them. I couldn't believe that James had the nerve to ask her out on her first day, even if he is a jerk. I didn't want her to go out with him. I was afraid she'd get her feelings hurt. James had a reputation - a _bad _reputation. When I put the books in my locker, I walked over to where the guys were standing. I looked over at Brennan and raised an eyebrow, "You feel up to going to Sam's?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not _about _to go shopping," He replied with a disgusted face. We all laughed.

"Come on. Two of you will have to go with Paul," Jared mused. We all made a mock-horror face.

"He'll kill us!" Jake exclaimed sarcastically, earning a cuff on the head by Paul. They got into a little dog-fight. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys. Knock it off," I demanded and they stopped, laughing. "Brennan and I can ride with Paul," I suggested, looking over at Brennan. He shrugged, not caring who he went with. Jared nodded his head.

"What about us?" A voice was heard and we turned our head and saw Deman and Dominic walking towards us.

"You can come with us," I suggested and they nodded their heads. "Come on. Sam's waiting for us," I added, looking at Brennan, wondering if we should tell him our secret, since his sister is going to know in a few days anyways. I shook my head, dismissing the thought. It wouldn't be safe to tell him, even if we thought he wouldn't tell anyone. My mind drifted over to Karriana again, the willingness to go over to the mall and protect her. The desire to grab her in my arms and not let go, was strong. I had to control myself to not reach over and touch her. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**AN: **You even got a little of what was going on in Embry's head! So, how'd you like it? Should I do his POV more? I'm not updating until I get three more reviews. And Again, Sorry for the update delay on my PJO story. As I said, Writers block. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: The Talk

**AN: **Welcome to my story! I'm really sorry about the long update. I've had a bunch of stuff happen, and school makes it worse. So much school work, plus band and choir. Very busy. And I'm getting my permit soon, after all the snow is gone, so I've been studying like hell. I hope ya'll forgive me, and this will be the thing to do that. Even though I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, I'm gunna update anyways. But next time I want at least three reviews. I hope you enjoy this chappy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own Karriana, Brennan, Deman, Dominic, Missy, James, and all the other characters that I make. And this plot, of course. Well, I hope you like the chappy.

* * *

**Someone to Love Forever.**

_Chapter 5: The Talk. Karriana POV._

We were halfway through the mall, our hands holding a bunch of bags full of clothes. Kim was going overboard with buying me stuff, and I made a mental note to pay her back when I got the money. The whole mall was having a two for one sell, and she couldn't resist. We decided to get something to eat and make it a day.

"You know that I'm going to pay you back, right?" I asked Kim, taking a bite out of my spicy chicken sand which.

Kim shook her head rapidly, "No, no, no! Your _not - _I repeat _not_ paying me back," She inquired, shaking her head.

I shake my head at her, "You keep telling' yourself that," I teased, popping a fry into my mouth.

"Alright girls." Emily said in a joking voice. "The boys are probably waiting for us." She mused.

"They're probably happy that we're out of they're hare," Leah joked, throwing her trash away.

Kim rolled her eyes, picking up her bags, "They're probably eating everything in the house," She teased along, her eyes drifting off to a store. Her eyes lit up, "Oooohhh! Journeys!" She mused, looking at the store.

I shook my head, "Oh no, you've bought enough for me," I sneered, but she was already skipping toward the store. "Somehow I _am _going to pay her back," I proclaimed, earning an eye roll from Emily, Leah and Rachel.

"Good luck with that," Rachel chuckled, shaking her head and following Kim inside the store. I followed her with Emily and Leah close behind, talking silently. Last time I heard, they were in a fight. I guess they made up or something, or trying to make it work while I'm here. I shrugged it off and walked over to Kim, who was gazing at the clothes.

"Karri! This would be _perfect _for you!" She exclaimed, showing me a shirt. It was black with neon colored musical notes all over the shirt. It looked like it was a double shirt, with a vest added onto it, but it was a one piece shirt. It was cute, but I wasn't about to let her spend another dime on me.

"I like it, but your not buying -" I tried but she squealed.

"I knew it! I'm _so _buying It for you!" She squeaked.

"Kimberly Dawn," I growled, but she just laughed at me.

"It's no biggy, really," She promised me, placing the shirt on her arm. I rolled my eyes. I was going to pay her back, one way or another. My eyes lit up when I saw a wallet that matched the shirt.

"Ooooh!" I gapped, grabbing the wallet. Kim grinned, and I shook my head, "I'm _so _buying this one." I sneered but she just laughed.

"You have no money, remember?" She teased, snatching the wallet out of my hands. I cursed under my breath. She was right, I had no money until I started working at Jared's parents shop.

"Fine," I growled. "This is the only Shopping Spree you'll be buying for me though. I'm not shopping again until I get money," I told her, glaring. She shrugged.

"You keep telling yourself that," She purred, looking for something for herself. She ended up buying herself three outfits and me two. Rachel bought a couple, as did Emily and Leah. I rolled my eyes at Kim as we exited the store. She gave me my wallet.

"I should kill you for this," I sneered, and admired my new wallet. If you haven't noticed, music is my world. I made songs and occasionally, did concerts. But I don't have a band, so I can't do it much. I have stage fright, which is another reason why I don't do it much. Normally I get forced to sing by my friends. I play with my guitar, but that's the only thing I can really play.

"Can we hit one more shop Emily before we head to the bonfire? _Please_?" Kim pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Emily sighed, "OK. But just one more. The bonfire starts in two hours and I bet the boys are hungry," She laughed and we all snorted.

"When _aren't _they hungry?" I asked, giggling. The girls joined me in my giggle fest.

"True, oh so true," Kim chided with a laugh. "Come on," She slurred and skipped off to Victoria Secret's. She was going to be the death of me.

After spending twenty minutes looking in Victoria Secret's, we decided to head back to the house. I had to find a way to pay Kim back all this stuff. I don't know how, but I was going to. I didn't care if she liked it or not. We parked outside of the house hearing the boys screaming at the T.V. Football must've been on. I rolled my eyes. "Leave your bags," Kim told me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I wasn't going to bring my bags inside. I'm pretty sure they don't want to see what we got from the mall," I said in a teasing voice. "Especially Brennan. He'd freak," I laughed at the thought. Kim joined in with me, nodding her head.

"Yeah, so would Jared," She slurred. "Come on," She grabbed my arm, pulling me inside. "We're here! The party can get started!" She announced dramatically. I sighed, shaking my head.

"We heard you come in. No need to make a dramatic entrance," I heard Jared tease, but stayed where he was. I rolled my eyes. He must've been too fixed on the game.

Kim and I walked into the living room, and sure enough, they were watching football. All but Embry, who was staring at me. I blinked and blushed. Kim looked at me with a small grin on her face and I glared at her. She shrugged. "You know guys. Since we're here, we should get the T.V. Right Karri?" Kim asked, looking at me with a wink.

"You know, she's right," Embry spoke up, and I stared at him. He smiled at me warmly, moving over in the seat he was in. Obviously offering me to sit beside him. I blushed again and walked over to Embry, sitting in the space he provided, while Kim sat in Jared's lap.

"But Em," Jake groaned, not taking his eyes off the game.

Kim chuckled, "It's just a game. They're will be more just like it," She suggested and all the boys but Embry gapped at her.

"This is not some game. This is the Ohio Vs. Michigan game!" Quil gasped, looking at Kim with a shocked expression which I found funny. I laughed at him and Quil turned to look at me, "What?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh nothing," I teased. He just glared at me.

"What did you find so funny?" He repeated again, getting slightly annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your face was priceless," I shrugged, Kim just giggled at me. Quil just had a weird face and I had to hide my face in Embry's side to stop from laughing. Everyone chuckled at my reaction. I even got a laugh from Quil. I laughed, then stopped laughing. Something was missing. "Where's Brennan?" I asked, tilting my head.

Embry snorted, "He decided to hang with the football players/basketball players instead," He answered and I rolled my eyes. Didn't surprise me at all.

My phone buzzed and I flipped it. Unknown number. I raised my eyebrow and opened the message to find that it was from James. I blushed, realizing that he must've gotten it from my brother. I read it.

_Could we go out tomorrow night? I've been thinking about you all day, and I really wanna get to know you. So, can we catch a movie? -James._

I blinked at the message. I looked at Kim, who just nodded and walked into the kitchen. I followed her and felt a pair of eyes follow me into the kitchen. As soon as we were in the kitchen, I blushed, "James asked again," I said quietly.

Kim beamed, "Say yes!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know…" I admitted quietly. She noticed my tension and sat on a chair, patting the one beside me. I sat in it and sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone…" I murmured.

"Who'd you be hurting?" She asked, but I could tell she already new the answer to my question.

**Embry POV.**

I tried to eavesdrop onto their conversation, but it wasn't working out as I planned. The boys were being to loud for me to hear. I clenched my fist, already knowing what had happened. James texted her, probably asking her out again. I slammed my fist into the couch out of anger. "Dude. Cool it. The couch didn't do anything to you," Quil teased.

I stood up, "I can't believe it! I'm gunna lose her! And I haven't even met her properly!" I exclaimed, thrusting my hands up in the air. Everyone looked at me, the ones with imprints looked at me with sympathy.

"No you won't," Sam told me, holding Emily close. "She's just having a date with this James guy. They're not going out yet," If Sam was trying to comfort me, he was doing a sucky job at it.

"That hurts me enough…" I whined, sitting back in my seat, wishing Karriana was beside me again. To smell her, to breath in her scent. I was bursting out in happiness when she blushed and sat beside me. And when she hide her face in my side, that just made me the happiest man ever. I wanted to wrap my arms around her but I urged myself not too. Her laugh was the most precious thing I've ever heard, and when she blushed it made her more adorable then she already was. I smiled, remembering her scent. I would remember her scent forever.

My head snapped up when Karri and Kim walked inside the living room again, taking their original places. Kim looked at Karriana with a smile and it made me wonder what they were talking about. I looked at Karri who was flushed, looking away. It pained me that she wouldn't look at me, but I had to deal with it for the time being. Jacob snorted and I looked at him with a glare.

"T.V. time!" Kim chanted, clapping her hands. We all groaned.

"Can't we watch the game? Please?" Quil asked, looking at Kim.

"Really Quil. What joy do you guys get out of this?" My angel spoke, sending shivers up my spine. Her voice was like music to my ears. "You don't live in Michigan or Ohio. We're in Washington!" She exclaimed.

"I say we watch some reality T.V.!" Kim announced and everyone but me groaned. Anything that Karriana wanted to watch was fine by me. I leaned back into the couch. Jacob looked at me, rolling his eyes. His quiet gesture of telling me I told you so. I glared at him, warning that If he told her he'd get it. Jake just shrugged, turning his attention to the game while he still had the chance. Kim fluttered her eyelids at Jared, and I new that was end of the game, "Please?" She whined, throwing her arms around him. Jared sighed.

"Fine…" He finally gave in and Kim squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She squeaked, kissing his cheek. He grinned, and snuck a kiss.

I felt something on my shoulder and looked to see Karriana was sleeping. I smiled, and moved a strain of hair from her face. Kim smiled at me. "She really likes you," She told me, careful not to wake Karri up.

My face lit up when she said that, "Really?" I asked, a little uncertain.

Kim nodded her head, "She was afraid of saying yes to James because she didn't want to hurt you," She told me, snuggling into Jared.

I grinned, looking down at my beautiful angel who was sleeping at my side. I smiled to myself. 'So if you want her, you better ask her. She'd probably turn James down if you asked her," Kim told me earnestly. I smiled even wider knowing that little fact. If the bonfire didn't give me a chance of getting to know her, then maybe going on a date with her will. And I new the perfect date to go on.

* * *

**AN: **Here ya go. Again, sorry for the wait. The bonfire will be in the next chapter. :3 Please, update. I'm not updating again until I get at least three reviews. So please, if you want it updated, review! 


End file.
